Howl to the Moon
by FacelessxAuthor
Summary: The first phase is always the hardest. Seth one-shot.


* * *

**Howl to the Moon**

A One-Shot by: -CullenGirl76-

* * *

It was a lovely day.

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining…all that crap.

Mom was talking to Billy outside and Leah was off doing-who-knows-what. Probably annoying everyone to death.

It wasn't that I didn't like my sister, I loved her, but honestly: she _really _irritated everyone. Her irritation level had only grown when Dad died.

Ever since Dad died, Mom had changed a lot. She was much quieter and she was at home a lot more. We were all worried about her, naturally, you know, cause she's our mom. So I immediately turned to Jacob, who was basically my role model. He said that since he was out a lot (I had no idea _what _he did though, but I decided not to push my luck) Billy was home alone most of the time. We agreed that maybe if Mom and Billy began hanging out, then things would be a lot easier here on the rez.

It turned out we were right.

But, let's get away from that issue, and turn back to mine.

As I already stated: it was a lovely day.

I was hanging out by the ocean by myself. I didn't mind, really, because it was always nice to just be able to _think _without any interruptions.

When I stepped into the usually cold water, steam began rising. I could hear a weird sizzling sound.

Intrigued, I looked down to see my feet enveloped in the steam. "What the…?" I heard myself mutter curiously.

Then a strange tingling sensation began running up and down my spine. I felt my entire body begin trembling. Steam began rising more rapidly. Then, I realized that the water actually seemed _warm_. It wasn't cold like I was used too.

What was going on?

And then the pain began.

I felt my knees buckle under me as shock waves of pain rippled throughout my body.

Water splashed around me as I tried to resist screaming. What was wrong with me?!

I was scared. Scared silly.

I felt as if my spine was being stretched, longer and longer. My skin burned with such intensity that I _had _to scream. All the bones in my body felt like air was being over-pumped into them. I hated this. And I wanted it to stop _now_.

_Seth. _A voice rang loud and clear through my head.

I yelped and froze. Was that a dog? Or was it…me? I knew I had made some sort of noise.

_Seth. Please, listen._

I growled—actually _growled_—and barked—_barked_—out. The pain continued to thrash through my body.

_It's Sam, Seth. Listen, we're going to help you through this, and we're going to tell you what's going on_.

Sam? Why was Sam's voice in my head? Now this was beyond confusing.

_You're phasing, okay. You're turning into a wolf. It's painful now, but we'll help you through it. All of the pain will end soon, but then we'll have to help with your control. New werewolves always have trouble with impulse control._

A wolf?! He couldn't be serious, could he? I mean, honestly, a wolf! That meant I was a werewolf, and everyone knew that werewolves most definitely didn't exist, even if our tribe's legends said differently.

_Look, Seth. The legends are true, you're a werewolf. Now—_

Wait, wait, wait. _Jacob, is that you?_

_Yeah, kid, it's me. Now come and meet us in the woods behind my house._

_Are we gonna howl at the moon when it comes out? _I asked with all seriousness.

_Be serious, Seth. _Sam said.

_He is being serious. _Jacob defended me.

_Sam, why am I phasing? _I asked innocently.

_It's in your blood. Now, come and meet us, okay?_

_Sure. Oh, and thanks guys._

_That's what Pack members are supposed to do, kid. _Jacob replied for me. I could hear the smile in his thoughts (okay, was it just me, or did that sound really weird?).

And suddenly I realized that all the pain had disappeared. I had completely phased, and I knew it.

Everything was so different. I could smell, see, and hear everything so much better. A barking signaled where the others were. I could smell somebody buring their dinner, and I could see almost all the way to Forks. Cars were driving in and out of the town, more than there usually would be. People were probably going some where nature-filled, due to the rare sunlight today. I didn't blame them.

So I guess the legends of our tribe are true, I had just proved it, actually.

Werewolves did exist.

* * *

**I know I hate werewolves and all, but I absolutely ADORE Seth. And don't blame me if the entire phasing thing is wrong, I'm not werewolf expert. But, still, thanks to all for reading. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**-CullenGirl76-**


End file.
